


Kiss Me Too

by Nochi



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Romantic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, the power rangers are all in a poly with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nochi/pseuds/Nochi
Summary: How the Rangers show their affection for each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is quickly written and unbeta'd, just me trying to get a handle on characters and relationships. They're all totally poly, though, I came out of the movie saying it and I will defend it to my grave. Title comes from a quote from the Greek Anthology: "If I do you a wrong by kissing you, and you think this an injury, kiss me too, inflicting the same on me as a punishment."

Trini likes kissing Kimberly. She likes the way she smiles into it, likes the pop of her strawberry chap-stick, likes how she doesn’t try to hold her or anything like that. They meet on the top of the mountain, each finding their own peace. Sometimes in each other, sometimes not.

Kimberly likes kissing Jason. Likes laying with him in the back of his truck, likes his hands on her face, on her hip, likes that he clearly wants more but doesn’t feel entitled to it. She trusts him, with her life, with everything, enough to sleep curled against his shoulder under the stars.

Jason likes kissing Zack. He likes that Zack kisses like he does everything else, cranked up to eleven and usually laughing about it. Likes that it turns into a dare, who’ll back off first, who’ll push it farther. Likes that he jokes about it, challenging his tough-guy football persona even as he helps him shed it.

Zack likes kissing Trini. Likes the challenge, partially, of just getting close enough to try. Likes that she takes control of it, likes conceding to her. Likes that sometimes she tells him to fuck off and he does, just sitting with her while she does whatever it is she does. 

Billy doesn’t like kissing anyone. He’s usually uncomfortable with any kind of contact, really, outside of oh-god-we-didn’t-die hugs. But Jason will sit and listen to him, and sometimes he smiles at him in a way that makes Billy’s chest do a funny thing. And Zack is always first up to train with him, and cracks jokes Billy doesn’t get but he knows that’s okay, because Zack told him it was okay. Kimberly explains things to him when he doesn’t understand, with a patience the others don’t always have, and Trini helps him with his projects, even (especially) when they might explode. He’s pretty sure he loves them, and he can do that without kissing anyone.


End file.
